


Lessons

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Exterior [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Bullying, Fluff and Smut, Light dom sub, M/M, Parties, Piercings, Recreational Drug Use, Tattoos, anger issues, you ain’t ready for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Their relationship is relatively new, but they’re in love they’re sure of itTHIS FIC NO LONGER INCLUDES EX SKZ MEMBERS
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Exterior [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539622
Comments: 13
Kudos: 327





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again! This fic, Hold on tight to something your asses ain’t ready!

“Babe come on!” Jisung whines at his boyfriend, laying on Minho’s bed on his stomach. Min looks at him out of the corner of his eye, “Stop whining.” He says, throwing a sock at him. 

Sungie giggles and avoids it, “You look hot enough.” He crawls off his bed and wraps his arms around his boyfriend from the back, Kissing his neck slowly. 

“Ji-” he groans tipping his head back against his shoulder. 

The younger hums and slides his hands down Min’s leather clad body. “Get out of here.” Minho flips around and grabs his boyfriend’s ass, backing him up. 

“Can’t help it, you look even sexier than usual baby.” Jisung bites his lower lip. As a joke, the two swapped styles completely. 

Normally Min is in all pastel colors, and cute sweats, sometimes a crop top or a skirt. However tonight he’s dressed in Jisung’s skin tight leather pants, silver chains hanging along his hip and thighs. On top in a black mesh shirt, his makeup dark. While Jisung has a light pink skirt on with a large purple sweater, his tattoos covered. His normal blue hair that hangs in his eyes styled up and sprayed with silver like Minho’s. Makeup light and sparkly. 

“What do you want me to dress like this normally?” Minho’s leans down and kisses his boyfriend deeply. 

“Hmm, no, I like your pretty colors normally. Your ass looks really good in my pants though. I’m kinda mad that they fit you better than me.” Jisung slides his hands into his back pockets and grabs firmly. 

“Ji-“ Min squeals and pushes his boyfriend away. 

“Come on baby lets go.” Sungie grabs his hand and tugs him out of the room. 

*

Once at the party it’s clear it is going to be a wild night. The second they step inside they see Hyunjin making out messily with one of his two boyfriends. Seungmin’s arms wrapped around his neck tightly. 

The two damn near eating each other’s face. 

Jisung is almost certain Hyunjin has his hand in Seungmin’s pants jerking him off. Sung isn’t opposed to public sex at all, if anything he loves when Min will suck the life out of him in the back corner of a room. 

But he’s shocked Seungmin is allowing it. 

Although judging by the way he’s currently dressed, his bad influence boyfriends look like they fucked him up pretty good before the party. 

Fishnets are clearly visible under his white ripped jeans, on top he has a black crop top. Most likely belonging to Hyunjin. He’s covered in body glitter and has bright hickeys littering his neck. On top he has a halo and strapped to his back wings. 

From here Jisung can tell Hyunjin is dressed as some sort of priest, the nasty fuckers. 

Amongst the crowd that’s in the living room are several other couples dancing and all but having sex to music. 

Chan and his boyfriend are giggling against each other, dancing to the beat perfectly. 

Chan has his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, their foreheads pressed together, big smiles on their faces. Dohyun’s hands are on Chan’s ass, hips squished against one another. 

“I love you.” The younger giggles while leaning forward to connect their lips. 

“I love you too sweetheart.” Dohyun pulls him closer the two lost in their own world. 

Chan doesn’t seem to have a shirt on under his leather jacket he’s currently sporting. His jeans are low riding so the tops of his boxers are showing. The usual black material bright red for once. 

He doesn’t look all that dressed up, the only difference is that he doesn’t have a shirt on. 

Dohyun on the other hand has cargo pants and a skin tight black tee. His shirt tucked into the waistband showing off just how tiny his mid drift is. The belts wrapped around him exaggerating that even more. 

Along the belts are countless fake weapons. It occurs to Jisung that Chan must be a vampire or something, and Dohyun is the hunter. 

Sungie tugs Min’s hand, guiding him through the crowd. People whistle at Jisung making his cheeks red. Usually it’s directed at Minho and the younger’s protectiveness over his timid boyfriend comes out. 

“Mm everyone thinks you look hot babe.” Min teases. They get to the kitchen, Sungie’s face is on fire. He leans against the nearest counter and wraps his arms around himself. 

“How do you do this?” He mumbles looking to the floor. 

Minho takes a step and lifts his chin, “It sucks being so cute right?” He leans in and connects their lips. 

“I swear if anyone grabs my ass it’s over, I will break someone’s hand.” 

“What about if I do?” Minho moves closer and reaches down, his hand going up under the skirt Sungie is in. The light green panties underneath snapping against his tan skin. 

Jisung bites his lower lip, “Min-” he whispers, pushing his hand away. Jisung’s eyes giving him a warming look. 

The elder laughs and pulls away, “Yeah welcome to my world.” He presses a kiss to his forehead and then goes to get them drinks. 

“Oh, my god. Han Jisung, is that you?” Felix shrieks. 

“No!” Jisung covers his face, his cheeks going even brighter. 

“You look so cute!” Lix runs over and grabs his face, “Where is my favorite emo boy?!” He giggles. The lavender haired boy dressed as a cute little devil. He can only imagine what Changbin’s costume is. 

“He’s getting drinks.” 

“Did you guys switch styles?” Lix giggles. 

“Yeah, and I wanna die now.” Jisung pulls at the skirt he’s in. 

“Should you be here? Won’t you like die if one of your bosses sees you getting shit faced?” 

Felix laughs, “I’m not gonna get shit faced, and I’m not on duty tonight so reslife can eat my ass.” Lix drinks from his cup. 

“I don’t wanna hear it when you lose your RA position.” 

“Are Min’s clothes possessing you? You’re being a good little boy right now. I’m surprised you don’t  _ want  _ me to lose my job since you constantly smoke weed on our floor.” 

Jisung blushes, “you have no evidence.” Lix rolls his eyes, before their conversation can continue Min walks back over and hands him a red cup. 

“Hey Lixie.” 

“Holy fuck.” Felix drops his cup mouth falling open. Minho laughs and his intimidating appearance is gone instantly. 

“What?”

“You look hot as fuck.” He bites his lower lip looking him up and down. 

“You’re really checking my boyfriend out right in front of me?” Sungie raises his brows, standing in front of Minho protectively. Even though it’s just Felix. 

“I mean, yeah, I think I might like you better in leather Min. Your ass looks great.” Min blushes deeply. 

“Lix shut up.” 

“I’m just saying. You made me drop my whole drink. I’ll be back.” 

“Go get Bin to fuck you, he’s in leather too.” Sungie says angrily. 

“Calm down Sung, Min your ass looks hot I approve.” Felix darts off to the area Minho had just been before Jisung can smack his friend. 

“I need to be way more drunk for this night.” Jisung mutters while downing the first half of his drink. Min shakes his head, “It’s not that serious baby. And it’s just Lix.” He lifts Sungie’s drink to his lips again. 

The younger sighs and finishes it, “Yeah I know, can you kiss me please?” Minho smiles down at his boyfriend and lifts his chin, kissing him slowly. 

“Better buttercup?” He takes his face in his hands. 

“Hmm, need another.” Jisung stands on his tippy toes, arms going around his neck. Minho giggles and pecks him again, only for Sungie to tug his face down hard. The younger’s hands slide down his body to grab his ass. 

Min squeaks softly, biting down on his lower lip, “Ji, we’re not even drunk yet.” He has his fingers on his face, thumbs rubbing against his puffy cheeks. 

“Yeah, and?” Jisung grabs him harder, falling back against the counter top. Min pushes between his thin thighs slightly, smirking as he sees the skirt slide up. 

He bites his lower lip and and tangles his hands into his hair. 

“Babe, I know we just got here and all but can we find a room or something?” Sungie whispers, he grips Minho more, sliding his fingers along his ass. Pulling him apart slightly. 

“You really only think with your dick huh?” Min leans down and starts kissing along his neck, nipping gently. “It’s cute how you pretend how to use such a big cock, if everyone knew how useless it really was.” Minho taunts in his 

“Don’t act like you don’t want it.” Jisung smirks, but his bodily reaction gives him away. Knees growing weak neck were of his boyfriend’s words. 

The elder rolls his eyes, “Let’s dance a little and get a little high or drunk. Then we’ll see if we’ll have sex.” 

Sungie groans, “We’ll see? That’s some absolute shit.” 

Min glances at his boyfriend and in one second has him flipped around, skirt pushed up around his hips. He presses his cock to his ass and shoves forward. 

“Minho-“ Jisung hisses. 

“Don’t make me show everyone here that you’re actually the cock slut in this relationship buttercup.” Min growls in his ear. 

“I will make you my bitch bent over this counter if you don’t cut it out.” He adds, hand shoved into his panties, dry fingers pressing to his entrance. 

“I’ll stop baby, promise, I’ll stop, just let me up, please Master.” Jisung whispers, his face on fire. Minho slowly lets him up, hand coming from the skirt. 

Sungie looks mortified, his arms wrapped around himself. Everyone assumes based on his style and attitude he’s a hard dom, that he tops always. They could not be further from the truth. Despite Min’s somewhat shaky and soft exterior he is not to be messed with. Within seconds his baby boy like look will turn into a hard daddy. 

“Good boy.” Minho smirks and takes his hands now, pulling his blushing boyfriend to the living room to dance. 

Sungie timidly wraps his arms around him now. Minho kisses his cheek, “Aw is my baby all embarrassed now?” He whispers with a wicked smirk. 

“Shut up.” Jisung hisses, Min’s lips press along his neck. 

“Don’t be rude buttercup, or you won’t get anything tonight, I’ll make you have to get off by humping your pillow again.” 

Sungie shivers, he then flips around trying to regain his composure. Minho smiles sweetly, the complete and utter devil in disguise. 

Before Min Jisung was a top, he slept around a lot, didn’t take much seriously. He liked making cute boys whither and whine under him. Minho was supposed to be like all the others. 

However six months later and here they are, disgustingly in love with each other and Jisung’s entire world rocked.

They met at a frat party, Changbin’s frat to be exact. Although he’s not in said frat. Jisung spotted Minho a mile away, he was a new transfer student and Sungie was dead set on getting him into his bed. After a lot of drinks and a little smoking the two had been flirting. 

They had been eagerly grinding against each other, Min had been dressed in ridiculously tight white jeans with rips all over his thick thighs. The material hugged his ass so nicely Jisung’s mouth practically watered. 

On top he had a pink pastel sweater that was about two sizes too big. The soft item hung off his shoulders and exposed a practically Roman chiseled collarbone. 

Their dancing on each other led to making out messily in a corner, Jisung in full control, in absolute love with the way Minho’s thighs felt around his waist. 

That spilled into the bathroom when Sungie had pinned Minho against the counter. He had planned to fuck him there but  _ that  _ is when Min’s true personality came out. 

He got Jisung on his knees somehow, mainly from whiny begging and tugs on his hands. Sungie thought it was cute, he  _ thought  _ he’d tease the older boy a little. But what he got was a wake up call. 

Minho fucked his throat, and then turned him and fucked  _ him  _ into the counter even harder. Jisung loved every second of it, that night unlocked a part of himself that only Min had. 

Submissiveness. 

He discovered his love for cock deep in his ass and fingers down his throat. Figured out that Min could look at him a certain way and he would be an absolute mess. 

Although he is also the biggest slut for his boyfriend’s ass. Min is a  _ total  _ power bottom when he wants to be. And Jisung gets so needy that he’ll beg to be inside him, and once he is he almost never lasts long because Minho taunts him with dirty words and his aggressive pace. 

More often than not Jisung bottoms, he loves getting fucked into the mattress now.  _ Craves  _ it. But usually when he’s good Minho will let him top, he’ll let him fuck him relentlessly like the dumb pup he is. 

Currently Sungie guides Minho’s hips against his, the two dancing together, giggles coming from the both of them. Occasionally Min will bend forward and really wiggle his ass back on him. 

Jisung getting the chance to rub his cock between his cheeks. That only lasts for a second though, Minho will then turn back around and wrap his arms around his neck, making them dance like that. 

Now facing each other Minho leans in and locks their lips, his eyes slipping shut mouth opening for Jisung to go inside. The younger grips his ass, hand sliding into the back of his pants. 

“Hey get out of there.” He giggles feeling his boyfriend’s fingers ghosting along his entrance. 

Sungie takes his hand away and pulls him closer, forgetting about all the others around them. 

Someone whistles right next to them and Jisung feels a hand slap his ass, a hand that  _ does  _ not belong to Minho. In seconds he yanks away, eyes ablaze. 

“Who the fuck was that?” He snaps looking for whoever just touched him. 

A guy to the side of them laughs and high fives his friends, “do I look like I’m for fucking sale you goddamn losers?” He growls while pushing his sleeves up. 

With the sweater now off his arms his tattoos are now out in the open. The dark marks covering his forearms. Webs of spiders running up one side with moons and stars littering the spaces between. The other arm is covered in different flowers, vines weaving between them all. The tattoos don’t go up his entire arms, they stop at his elbows. The vines however twist up along his bicep. 

“Wow a feisty tranny.” The guy snickers. Jisung grits his teeth and walks over shoving the guy back into his friends. 

“I will not hesitate to make your little dick revert back into your body.” He seethes. 

Another one steps up to him however Jisung doesn’t back down in the slightest. 

His temper is something that worries Minho, a lot. It makes him insanely uneasy. His small boyfriend is actually fucking jacked, and in the six months they’ve been dating Min has  _ seen  _ Sungie knock people out with one punch. 

Jisung knows it’s a problem, he really does, he smokes a ton of weed to keep himself calm most days. This day happens to be one that he is far too sober. 

“Do something fag.” The guy taunts. 

“Ji, come on baby, he’s not worth it none of them are.” Min’s voice is quiet. Jisung turns to him, “he grabbed my ass!” 

“I know honey,” Minho pulls Sungie towards him, pulling the skirt down more. “Let’s get another drink and sit outside for a bit cutie?” He rubs his sides trying to settle him down more. 

“Okay.” Jisung leads them away, the two bumping into Chan who smiles and hands them over drinks he’d just made. 

Outside in the backyard Minho sits down in Sungie’s lap, his head on his shoulder. 

Jisung rubs along his body, pressing soft kisses to his face, “I love you.” He says quietly, head thrumming with the loud bass still. 

“I love you too, you okay babydoll?” Minho tucks his hair behind his ears. 

As much sex as they have and as good as it is nothing beats the actual connection they have with each other. Min has never met anyone that gets him the way Sungie does and vice versa. 

They fell in love hard and fast, only being together six months and it feels like years. 

“Yeah, just a little uncomfortable I guess, and mad, but what else is new?” Sungie shrugs. 

“Do you wanna change baby? I brought extra clothes in case either one of us did.” Minho rubs his arms and kisses his forehead. “And it’s okay to be upset Jiji, he touched you, but hitting them and shit just makes a fight start. And I don’t wanna see you get hurt.” 

“No I’m okay, just want you to hold me for a little. I know it’s okay to get upset, I’m trying to keep it under control. I know you don’t like seeing me get like that and it scares you, I don’t want you to ever be afraid of me.” 

“Do you wanna go home buttercup? Pretty sure Hyunjin isn’t going to be home tonight.” Min hugs him tightly. “I’m not afraid of you either babydoll, I just get scared when people are loud and start yelling. I don’t want you to hit someone one time and they hurt you really bad...that’s what scares me.” He adds softly. 

Jisung bites his lower lip and timidly nods, “Okay sweetie, we can get going I don’t mind. Movies and cuddles sound way better anyway.” Minho smiles and stands up. Sungie following after him their hands locked. 

Min goes to call an Uber and Jisung makes his rounds to their friends to say goodbye. Making sure to avoid the group that just harassed them, although he doesn’t actually see them. Chan or Dohyun most likely kicked them out since this is their home and everything. 

“We’re heading out.” He calls for the older couple. 

“Okay, text me when you get to his room please.” Chan says sternly, Dohyun nodding in agreement. 

“I will I promise.” He hugs them both tightly. 

“You okay Ji?” 

“Yeah just kinda tired is all.” He smiles and then moves on to the rest. 

“Hey horn dogs, I’m staying in your house tonight so you guys have me and Innie’s to yourself.” He shouts to Seungmin and Hyunjin. 

“Ah sounds amazing! We’ll probably stay here though.” Hyunjin wiggles his brows suggestively. 

“Nasty, where is your third part of this trio anyway?” 

“Playing beer pong with Lix and losing badly.” Seungmin laughs, pointing to his other boyfriend. 

“Okay thanks, please be safe and no driving back to campus.” 

“Sir yes sir!” 

Jisung moves on to his roommate, “Innie I’m staying at Min’s tonight. We’re heading out.” He yells to him over the music. 

“Okay text me when you get there. Jin just wants to stay here tonight, better off anyway so I don’t have to try and drag two drunk boyfriend’s up some stairs.” He bounces the ping pong ball and gets it in. 

“Woo!” He shouts throwing his arms up. 

“Yeah the first one in five shots.” Lix teases, he’s currently hanging off his boyfriend, for someone who’s winning the game he’s barely paying attention. Changbin’s lips seeming to be much more interesting. 

“Hey guys try not to fuck on the table.” Jisung laughs. 

“You’d wanna stay and watch.” Changbin bites Lix’ lip and smirks. His hand creeping down to grab his boyfriend’s ass. Sungie shakes his head, at least he and Min won’t get reported for a noise complaint or something. 

Lix seems like he’s going to be too busy tonight getting his ass wrecked to have people knocking on his door as Minho’s RA. 

“Nasty, I can’t tell who is making me more grossed out, them or your boyfriends.” 

“Probably mine, they’re being horny high.” Jeongin looks over at them. He shakes his head at the sight but can’t help the small smile. 

They’re annoying but he loves them. 

Jisung waves goodbye and finds Minho outside waiting, he takes his hand and hugs him. 

“Everyone that needs to be notified of our departure has been notified.” Sungie says while waiting. 

“Good, how are you feeling?” 

“I’m okay, just wanna cuddle.” Jisung blushes deeply. With the lack of eyes around them that really know them the younger cuddles up to his boyfriend’s side. Holding his hand tightly. This is the real Sungie, his hard exterior all for show. 

Jisung has never and will never be ashamed of who he is or what he likes. They don’t hide their relationship, it’s just nobody else’s business except theirs about what happens behind closed doors. 

Sungie is also quite scared of a lot of things so his tough exterior is a protection for him. And Minho would never want him to lose that since he finds comfort in it. His anger issues stem from that too, people pushing him around when he was younger has shaped Jisung into the angry looking boy he is now. 

He couldn’t be more the opposite though, his personality loud and bubbly. He always wants cuddles and to hold hands. Giggling constantly nuzzling against his boyfriend always. The anger is really only triggered when people touch him, and especially when they touch or talk down at Minho. 

Min on the other hand is just timid in general, it takes him a while to properly warm up to people outside of a party. He’s quiet and much prefers to listen and learn rather than be the center of attention. Only people very close to him know him as loud and extremely funny. 

Back on campus, the two trek up the stairs to Min’s room, both of them sleepy and holding onto each other. Minho strips the second he’s through the door, tossing the mesh shirt to the ground and shimming out of the leather pants. 

“Freedom!” He sighs heavily while falling back on his bed. 

Sungie giggles and strips too, now only in panties he crawls up to his boyfriend. 

“Damn, you look really fucking hot on these.” Min bites his lower lip, staring at the younger. Jisung blushes deeply. 

“Do not.” 

“Do too, these pretty tattoos and cute piercings contrast perfectly with my bad boy in panties.” Minho rubs his thumbs into Jisung’s pierced nipples, teasing the sensitive area. 

“Hey!” Sungie pushes his hand away and then gets up, sliding the lace down his legs. 

“Hmm that view is my favorite.” The older boy smirks and sits up, he pulls his boyfriend back by his waist. Pressing them together at the hips. 

“How can you see it if you’re so busy grinding your dick on me?” 

“Good point.” Min makes him bend over and his thumb presses to his entrance now. 

“Nice and tight, pretty and pink, just how it should be.” He then slaps his ass, making Sungie yelp. 

Jisung scrunches his nose up and steals a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from Minho. 

“Cute.” 

Min leans back in his bed, arms going above his head eyes closing, “I don’t feel like washing my face.” He groans, remembering the makeup he has on. 

Jisung climbs up on top of him again, wiggling his ass down a little. “Well we both have to so.” Min sighs and sits up on his elbows. 

“You have homework honey pot?” He asks, fingers tracing along the crane scissor tattoo he has along his rib cage. 

“No I don’t.” Jisung yawns and wiggles more, trying to get his boyfriend to react. 

“Can I help you?” Min raises his brows. 

Sungie bites his lower lip and wraps his arms around his neck, “You could make my pretty hole messy now if you wanna.” He leans forward and kisses down his jaw, sucking softly. 

“Oh yeah? What makes you think you deserve that after being such a naughty boy at the party?” Minho pushes him back, he falls to the bed, his fingers in his mouth looking like some kind of fucked out anime boy. 

“Cause it’s Halloween and I need a treat.” 

“That might have been the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said.” Minho snorts and rolls off his boyfriend. He grabs a pair of shorts and his face wash. Jisung giggles and rolls to his stomach. 

“Please Master…” he whispers getting up on his knees he slides one of Min’s pillows between his thighs and ruts forward slightly. His hair falling in his face now, the blue starting to come through the silver spray they put in it. 

The elder hums softly and takes his face in his hands, fingers gliding across his jaw. They go up to his mouth and Sungie opens obediently. 

“You’re cute buttercup, just a dumb little pup begging like this.” He grabs him around his throat. Jisung moans softly eyes shutting, tongue coming out too. 

“Put this away. I’m gonna go wash my face, when I come back I want this little cock of yours nice and hard for me okay?” Min grips a little tighter. Sungie nods, whining quietly. 

“Can you do that for me? No touching yourself though.” 

“Yes Master,I can.” He starts to rut forward into the pillow, hands falling in front of himself. Minho laughs softly, “Needy pup.” He then grabs his slippers and a towel and heads out. 

In the hall Min tries to avoid people at all costs, dressing the way he does makes him a spectacle. Most don’t care that Sungie is gay, or any of their other friends either. But him, because he’s  _ different  _ he constantly gets picked on. A target in their entirely male building always. 

At parties, before Sungie, guys usually would try to get him in a corner and fuck him, always aggressively pushing him into walls. The skirts he adores so much were put away for parties. Too many people trying to lift it up and grab at what’s underneath. 

In the dorms, he still gets picked on a lot, and he’s meek and timid most of the time and always gets caught off guard. 

He also just feels so defenseless, when people yell at him, he freezes up and forgets how to speak. 

When he goes to parties it’s different and always has been, he can act there, although he doesn’t go to them often. Before Sungie he had to get forced out of his room to go to one. Once he was there he had fun usually. 

In the bathroom Minho splashes some water on his face and gets to work scrubbing the dark colors off. He hears someone come in and tenses up slightly. 

“Aw the baby doesn’t want to sleep in his clown makeup?” A guy asks, he walks by Min and leans on the counter next to him. 

“I’m just washing my face…” Minho grabs the towel he brought with him and wipes the water away. His eyes landing on who is next to him. 

Byungho. 

Fucking dick head. 

“Where’s your thug boyfriend? Not around to protect your little ass right now? Don’t you know it’s Halloween?  _ Bad  _ things happen.” He smirks and pushes his bleach blonde hair from his eyes. 

This guy, Byungho, he really thinks he’s the shit. He practically gets off by messing with Min, Minho is absolutely convinced he might actually get off to messing with him. 

Since he transferred the guy has attached himself to Minho. Down right obsessed with him. It’s harassment, everyone knows it, nobody gives a fuck. 

The amount of times Minho has reported to the school and all they say to him is ‘Stop dressing like a girl and you won’t get attacked’. It’s complete bullshit. Byungho is just one of many of Min’s bullies unfortunately. He is, however, the worst consecutive one. 

He corners Minho in the bathroom any chance he gets, torments him when he walks to classes. Will pull his hair and his clothes, he was always one of the people that tried to get his skirts off. 

“Nothing to say you fucking queer? You’re pathetic, seriously, this world would be far better off with people like  _ you  _ out of it.” He smirks. Min looks down, biting his lower lip. 

Many thoughts ran through his mind at the moment, if only he had the courage to actually say them. 

“Get the fuck out of here, I don’t even know how they let you live here you cross dressing freak.” Byungho shoves him. Minho’s cleansers fall to the floor, his cheeks red, he scrambles to pick them up before the attacker can touch him again. 

Thankfully he gets them in time and runs out of the bathroom back to his room. 

That honestly could have gone way worse, he got lucky. 

Opening the door he is brought back to reality a little, inside on his bed is his pretty little boyfriend. Humping a pillow erratically, his cock out and red, precum glistening from his tip. 

Sungie has his eyes squeezed shut and his hands clenched into the blankets. Tiny whines and whimpers falling from his lips as he rocks harder and harder. 

“M-Master…” Jisung whimpers out, eyes opening and landing on Minho. 

The elder snaps from his daze and locks the door behind him, he then sets his cleansers down and goes to his bed. Crawling up slowly. 

“Hmm, what a good little sweetie pie, let me see your hands.” Min takes them and inspects, not a trace of lube or precum. 

“Aw you listened, does my baby want to be fucked that badly?” 

“Yes please, please hyung, want you so badly.” Jisung babbles, he still is eagerly grinding on the soft material. 

“You’re cute buttercup. Such an eager little boy, do you wanna fuck me?” Jisung’s head snaps up at his question, he bites his lower lip cheeks red. 

“If Master wants me to.” He whispers. Min smiles and moves forward, he takes his needy boy into his arms and kisses him slowly, tongue pushing past his lips. Sungie wraps his arms around his neck, moving closer. 

“Such a considerate boy, my little sweetheart. I love you so much.” Min pinches his cheeks and gets a giggle out of his boyfriend. 

“Love you too, a lot.” Minho hums and kisses along his jaw now, hands sliding along his body slowly. Jisung melts against him, his fingers tangled in his hair. 

The elder pulls off the shirt Jisung just put on and rubs his thumbs into his nipples. Earning a little gasp from him. Sungie scoots closer and pulls at Minho’s shirt too, it comes off with ease. 

Jisung moans as Min gets him on his back, he looms above, sitting back on his knees. 

“So pretty, my prince right? All mine?” Minho murmurs he traces the large gothic mansion tattoo on Sungie’s thigh, the skull supporting the structure ending just above his knee. The whole artwork taking up the entire top of his left thigh. 

“All yours baby girl.” Sungie breathes out, Min smiles at his words and spreads his legs. He strokes his cock slowly, thumb rubbing into his slit making Jisung whine quietly. 

“Make your decision yet buttercup?” 

“Want you to fuck me, please Master.” Jisung bites at his fingers, eyes half lidded. Minho nods and moves to the side for a moment, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom. 

“You were very naughty at the party baby boy.” He starts, dripping the cold liquid down his entrance. Jisung shivers, his fingers slipping into his mouth further. He tries his best to keep his thighs spread. 

“Wanted attention…” Jisung whines, Min rubs around his rim and then pushes two digits in. Sungie squeals, legs trying to close. 

“Keep these open sweetie.” He murmurs, pressing them back apart. 

“Do I not give you enough attention baby? Is that the problem?” 

“No! Just, you looked really pretty, and I love when Master dresses up.” He blushes deeply. Minho smiles and spreads his fingers, scissoring him open. 

“My perfect boy, you looked very pretty tonight too. But I think I like my little goth prince more, even if you in my skirt made me really fucking horny.” 

Sungie giggles and covers his face with his hands, Min leans down and kisses his pulse again. He slides a third finger inside him and smirks hearing the pretty moan that comes out. 

“Hmm feel good buttercup?” 

“Always does.” Jisung is practically drooling and he’s not even being fucked yet. 

Minho moves his hands and locks their lips now, Sungie’s fingers find their way back into his hair. Pulling softly as he lets out little pants. “Such a polite pup.” Min removes his digits and disconnects their lips for a moment. 

He reaches for the lube and slicks himself up, pushing the condom down his length before hand, seconds later pushing into Sungie. 

The younger moans into his mouth, back arching already. 

“Gotta loosen up Jiji.” Min murmurs, his hands rubbing along his sides and chest. Jisung whimpers at the nickname that only his boyfriend uses. 

“There you go, nice and relaxed.” The elder pushes in deeper until he’s bottomed out. Sungie connects their lips again, Minho makes him feel like nothing ever has before. 

He always kisses him with the most amount of passion he can, knows Jisung’s body better than anyone else ever has. He pushes his tongue into his mouth wanting to be touching everywhere. 

“Settle down buttercup, you’re getting all worked up.” Minho whispers, he rubs his thighs lovingly, feeling the trembles going through his boyfriend’s body. 

“M-make me feel so good.” Jisung mumbles against his mouth. 

“You make me feel good sweetheart, such a good boy for me. You know how much I love you?” Min kisses down his neck slowly, whispering in his ear. Barely moving, he starts to grind down, causing a hitch in Sungie’s breath. 

“Hmhm, love you lots.” Jisung arches his back slightly, he scratches down Minho’s back. 

Min shifts slightly and pulls out a little, pushing back in gently. The younger hums and sets his hands on his boyfriend’s face, kissing him softly. Minho lifts his legs going a little harder with his thrusts now. 

Sungie starts to wiggle down too, biting Min’s lower lip, quiet whines coming out. 

“Lino, feels good.” He mumbles, tipping his head back. 

“I know baby, mm gonna fuck you right.” Minho giggles a little, Jisung just keeps babbling about how good he feels. Min then lifts his legs to his shoulders and starts to thrust in hard. 

Sungie’s eyes rolled back, the look that Min doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of. 

He makes Jisung cry out, nails scraping down his arms hard. Minho kisses him again, thumbs coming up to his nipples. Rubbing them causing him to whine a little louder. 

“Shh, Jiji, I love you making noise but neighbors will hear.” 

“Mm sorry master.” 

“Don’t be sorry sweetie pie. I love it so much, I wanna make you scream. Wanna hear all your pretty sounds.” Min tugs on his nipples more, his buds very sensitive. 

He speeds up his thrusts, smirking at the way Jisung tries to muffle his moans. “Let’s get you on top for a little.” He smirks and pulls out, rolling to his back. Sungie eagerly crawls on top of him, wiggling his hips down. 

“Touch yourself.” Min whispers while Jisung sinks down on his cock. 

The younger moans more as his own fingers now start tugging at his piercings. Thighs making him bounce, he grinds relentlessly, crying out as he stimulates himself. 

Min smirks watching him, he starts to fuck up into Sungie, hitting his sensitive nerves. It makes him have to cover his mouth. 

“Oh god, master, feels so good…could ride your big cock all night.” He pants through his fingers. Minho hums and reaches up to mess with his chest now. 

“My cute little cock slut, your perfect hole is so tight. You’re so fucking hot baby.” Min bucks particularly hard and Jisung squeals. 

“Mm close.” He whispers grinding harder meeting his boyfriend’s thrusts. 

“Let me see you play with you dick sweetie, nice and sensitive.” Jisung instantly does as he’s told, stroking himself quickly. He uses his palm to really stimulate himself. 

It only takes seconds and he’s cumming, moaning loudly, Min grabs his cock and keeps stroking him. Milking him dry, the younger squirming and crying as he gets completely thrown over the edge. 

Minho pushes in hard and releases, moaning loud too, his back arched up. Sungie whimpers, his hands pushing Min’s away. 

“Fuck…” he groans, both of them coming down slowly. Min blinks his eyes open, lifting Jisung up so he can pull out. He pulls the rubber off himself and chucks it into the trash bin next to his bed. 

“God your dick is so good.” Sungie mumbles slumping forward into his boyfriend’s neck. 

Minho laughs, “That all I’m good for sweetheart?” 

“No buts it’s definitely a plus.” Jisung shuts his eyes, locking their fingers. 

“Hmm love you.” Min lifts his face and kisses him soft and slow. Sungie sets his hand on his face, their tongues sliding together. 

“I love you too. I’m so glad we don’t have classes tomorrow.” 

“Me too, let’s stay in bed and make out all day.” 

“Sounds good.” Jisung giggles and slides between Minho’s legs, nuzzling into his neck. 

The elder slides his fingers into his hair, “Hey sleepy boy, you still need to wash up.” He murmurs. Sungie whines, not moving in the slightest. The only thing he does is pull Min’s thighs around his waist. 

“Wrapping me around you is not washing.” 

“Hmm but now I’m trapped.” Sungie nuzzles into his neck and shuts his eyes. 

“Come on baby, wanna go shower?” Minho runs his fingers through his blue hair. The younger hums, “We’ll get in trouble.” 

“Who said in the same stall?” 

“Me.” 

Min snorts and sits up on his elbows, Jisung whines but sits up too. Ultimately landing in Minho’s lap again, hands on his chest. Without the slightest hesitation he connects their lips. 

Minho groans softly and slides a hand into his hair again, directing the kiss completely. Jisung shifts forward and ruts against his thigh biting his lower lip. 

“Excuse me, but-“ Min’s voice is cut off by Jisung kissing him harder, eagerly moving on him again. His hands in his hair tugging harder. The elder moans softly, letting his boyfriend take control for a few seconds. 

“Hmm sorry, you make me so horny babe.” Jisung giggles against his lips now. Minho grabs him by the throat locking their eyes. Sungie bites his lower lip, looking nervous. 

“I don’t think I remember saying you could get off again darling.” 

“We haven’t had a room to ourselves in like two weeks.” Jisung pouts. 

“Where’d my good boy go huh? Me fucking you just now wasn’t good enough? You might wanna get up and try and walk buttercup, I think you might wobble more than you think.” Minho makes him stand up next to his bed. 

Sungie’s feet hit the floor and he goes to stand but his knees shake. 

“Master-“ he whines, grabbing for him. 

“Still want me to wreck this pretty ass of yours again so soon?” Min grabs a handful of it and then gives it a slap. Jisung shakes his head, wrapping his arms tightly around the elder. 

“That’s what I thought cutie, now let’s get you cleaned up and ready for bed.” Minho gets up too, scooping Sungie into his arms. Jisung laughs, curled around him, it absolutely terrifies him how much he loves Min. And how quickly it happened. 

He knows he could spend the rest of his life with him. 

They weren’t supposed to fall in love, not in the slightest. Sungie was perfectly happy fucking whatever guy he wanted, but Minho changed everything. 

He got under Ji’s skin, made him feel things no one else ever has before. Treated him like no one has before. 

Sungie fell first, he wanted Min so badly, Minho was terrified. The boy that fucked Ji senseless at the party was not who he was in his day to day life. 

He didn’t think Jisung would like him at all. 

But a few dates later and Sungie was smitten, he absolutely adored Minho’s quiet exterior. How soft he is and caring. 

“We know Felix isn’t home right now. He can’t get us in trouble for sharing a stall.” Jisung murmurs in his ear. 

“We could get reported by someone else baby.” 

Sungie groans, setting his feet down finally. Min kisses his forehead and then drapes him in the robe that he keeps here. 

“Just want you to hold me.” 

“And I will my sweet prince, but after we shower. All you gotta do is wash your squishy little face and clean your bum.” Minho tilts his chin up and pecks his lips. Jisung stands still, looking up. Lips pouted, wanting another kiss. 

The elder shakes his head and gives it, licking into his mouth slowly. Sungie practically squeals at the attention. 

“Come on babydoll.” Minho makes Sungie put his shower shoes on and they walk out in the hall. 

Instantly Jisung’s grip gets a little tighter, his back straightening despite the pain. 

He leads them to the bathroom and waits for Minho to go in his own stall, the second his boyfriend is inside Jisung pushes in too. Locking the door behind him before Min can protest. 

He pushes Minho into the actual shower stall so four feet aren’t shown. His lips eagerly attacking the elders. 

“Jisung-“ Min hisses but the younger is determined. He strips them both down and turns the water on, falling to his knees in seconds. Mouth wrapping around his boyfriend’s dick. 

Minho leans against the wall, thinking about how nasty it is for a second and then decides he’ll worry about it later. Sungie sucks him down his throat, using his hand on what he can’t fit in his mouth. 

“You’re such a fucking brat.” The elder growls. 

Jisung looks up coily and bites his lower lip, “Teach me a lesson then Master.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> Did I trick anyone? Is anyone surprised? What are everyone’s thoughts?? I honestly loved writing this so much! 
> 
> And yes this will be a new series so hell Yeah baby, stick around for a good time! 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -eza<3


End file.
